


A Lesson in Equivocation

by starluminary



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluminary/pseuds/starluminary
Summary: If you want to hide a secret, you tell it like it's a joke.If you want to hide the truth, you make damn sure everybody knows you’re fabricating every last detail.--Ouma gives a critique on Momota's own lying habits.--
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Lesson in Equivocation

**Author's Note:**

> Spacing at the end is a bit tricky so make sure you scroll all the way down!

If you want to hide a secret

You tell it like it’s a joke.

If you want to hide the truth

You make damn sure everybody knows you’re fabricating every last detail,

Down to the color of your shirt that day,

What you ate for breakfast,

The weather forecast.

The clarity of the sky.

Fucking idiot, constantly gawking upwards as if the _wh_ _o_ _le wide universe_

_Would disappear_

If he averted his gaze for a mere second.

Imagine the bastard really could see

All the way to

Whatever the hell he was fantasizing about

Landing on

Or flying past

  
Or completely giving up on;

Because I’m the one who really knows

The color of the shirt he wore that day,

What he ate for breakfast.

And that the sky he gazes upon

Is shrouded in an opacity he thinks he’s the only one aware of.

There is one absolute

Surefire way

To be impossible—and that _is_ possible—to hide

A single

 _Fucking_ thing about yourself,

And that is to

Lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie

Lie

_Lie._

And I’m not the one guilty of that.


End file.
